


Cuddling

by nicorobean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicorobean/pseuds/nicorobean
Summary: Zoro and Luffy are really gay and cuddle a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i used to be mutteringsandramblings but i made a new account. so i'm just moving my works over to this one

Zoro would follow Luffy to the ends of the world. Luffy is his guiding light, the only man he would give up his ambition for. Zoro doesn't know when Luffy became just as important as his life and ambition, all Zoro knows is that Luffy is his life, his new dream.

Now as he lays on the deck of the Thousand Sunny with Luffy sprawled across him, Zoro is happy in this moment. He hopes that shit cook doesn't find them like this; he'd never let them live it down.

“Hey, Zor! Look it's a shooting star!” Luffy says. Zoro isn't really fascinated with the shooting star, but Luffy is so happy Zoro can't help but smile.

“Make a wish, captain.” Zoro says. Luffy laughs, Zoro loves Luffy's laugh, and grabs Zoro’s hands.

“What would I wish for? I've got Zoro with me! That's everything I could wish for.” Luffy says. Zoro feel his face grow warm and he hides it in Luffy's shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“Aww, you're embarrassed!” Zoro pushes Luffy back and sits on him.

“I'll throw you overboard.” Zoro says. Luffy just smiles.

“You'd save me.” Luffy says without hesitation. Zoro smirks.

“You sure about that? Maybe I'll just let you drown.” Zoro says poking Luffy in the side. Luffy giggles.

“Cause Zoro wouldn't let me drown.” Luffy says. “You love me too much and you're my first mate.”

“Aye, captain.” Zoro says. Luffy leans up and kisses Zoro and then lays down again. Zoro plops down beside Luffy and Luffy snuggles close. Zoro falls asleep to the sound of Luffy breathing.

Notes:


End file.
